1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an inflating-type safety system of motor vehicles, and more particularly to a hybrid inflator capable of inflating an air bag rapidly and unfailingly and an air bag system using the same inflator.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of an inflator for an inflating-type safety system of motor vehicles, a hybrid inflator using both a pressurized gas and a solid gas generating agent is attracting attention. A main design requirement for a hybrid inflator is that the inflator inflates an air bag by a predetermined amount in a predetermined time so that the air bag is effectively activated. Various proposals concerning a structure to meet the requirement have heretofore been made (for example, as referred in JP-A8-282427). In order to secure safety of an occupant, it is important for such a hybrid inflator to inflate the air bag unfailingly.